Dunnage conversion machines convert a stock material into a dunnage product. Dunnage products are used for packaging articles in boxes so that the articles do not move around during shipment. One type of dunnage conversion machine converts a sheet stock material, such as paper, into a relatively thicker and less dense dunnage product as the stock material moves from an upstream end of the machine to a downstream end of the machine. Exemplary dunnage conversion machines of this type include those shown and described in the following patent documents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,077,209; 5,487,717; 5,803,893; and 7,186,208.
The stock material typically is supported either on a frame extending from an upstream end of the machine or on a separate stand or cart that can be positioned to feed the stock material to the upstream end of the machine. Sometimes a conversion machine will be supported above a work surface, such as a table or a conveyor, to dispense dunnage toward the work surface for use by the packer. The support for the stock material to be fed to the conversion machine also can be elevated above the work surface, or the stock material can be supported on a stand or cart located on an opposite side of the work surface from the packer.